Everyone deserves to be happy [6]
by Me1
Summary: i like this one better than the last one... (please review)


Hello again. It's only Me. Hopefully this will be the last one of the series, but if not, I'll just write till it's done. I hope all of you have been fine, I'm having final soon, so I'm a little stressed. Anyway, here's the next part, and I apologize for the cliffhanger last time. [bows] Oh, and Bulma's cousin is completely of my own creation.

Everyone deserves to be happy [pt 6]

Vegeta reached the Son house and banged on the door loudly. "Kakarot! Get out here now!" he yelled. Goku came to the door with a surprised look on his face. "What is it Vegeta? Did Bulma kick you out or something?" he asked. "No, no, no! Just get out here. I need to… talk to… you" Vegeta said hesitantly. He really hated asking advice from this idiot, but if he wanted to get back to Bulma and tell her how he felt before she did anything rash… Goku nodded and stepped outside. He was about to close the door when Chichi's shrill voice trailed out to him. 

"Who is it, Goku?"

"It's only Vegeta. I'll be back in awhile" Goku said and closed the door before she could say anything else. "Okay, what's the problem Vegeta" Goku asked. Vegeta started walking towards the ocean and looked back towards Capsule Corp. "How do you… show your mate how you… feel?" he asked. He didn't turn around because he didn't want Goku to think that he was getting soft. Although, what did it matter anyway? He was getting soft, that much was obvious. He had flown halfway across the world to seek the advice of this third class saijin who, at least in Vegeta's opinion, had tapioca for brains. "Well… I guess it's the way I act around her, and the little things I do that tell her how I feel. I tell her I love her sometimes, but she already knows that. I guess she just likes to hear it sometimes. Why?" Goku asked. "None of your business! If I want to ask, then I've every right to ask, don't I?" Vegeta said. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look at Goku. Goku blinked, then said, "Sure, Vegeta. Whatever. Did that help?" "Yes, fine. Now, what about this whole pregnancy business, how does that work?" he said. "Oh, well that's easy. You see, Vegeta, when your with a woman…" he said. "I know _how_ that happens, I just want to know what that fool woman expects of me!" he said. He realized what he had said when it was too late. Goku's jaw dropped almost to his knees, but he quickly recovered when he saw Vegeta glaring at him. "Uh… um… well, the first thing she probably wants is to know of your going to stay with her and help her raise it. Next she probably wants you to tell her how you feel about her. So… it finally happened, huh?" Goku said. He had recovered from his initial shock and now wanted to know all the details (well, not all). "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I don't know exactly how I feel, I just know that I have a bad feeling about being away from there right now. I don't want to go back there and find her gone…" he said. What was with him? He'd never cared if anyone was gone. He had even made a lot of people go away and deliberately driven others away. What made her so special? "I, I… love her" he said. Goku nodded, and was about to say something when Chichi came walking up.

"Goku honey, Bulma just called. It must be about seven o'clock over there. She wants you to stop by later when her parents get home and take her things to her at her cousins. Vegeta, did you two have a fight? She was crying" she said. She moved to stand next to Goku, more out of reflex than anything else, and Vegeta found himself with another reason to envy Goku. Vegeta's eyes widened. "Is she still there?" he asked. "I guess so. I just hung up. Why?" she said. Vegeta didn't answer, he just took off. 

"What was that all about?" Chichi asked. Goku put his arm around his wife. "Vegeta just needed some advice, that's all" he said. "How strange. He doesn't seem to be the type to ask for advice" she said. Goku shook his head, then playfully threw Chichi over his shoulder and trotted back to his house with her. 

"Hey Chichi, is Gohan asleep?"

As Vegeta flew across the ocean, he had the feeling that he was losing her, that the only person he had ever cared for in his entire life was leaving him. He imagined that he could feel his only chance for happiness slipping through his fingers as he sped past miles of deep, blue sea. 

He landed in front of Capsule Corp. He ran into the house even though it was dark, and ran straight into a pile of her luggage. He hadn't been expecting it, and his power level was down, so it hurt a lot more than he expected. "Ouch!" he cried as he fell. He hit the tile floor of the kitchen and lay there for a moment. Usually, any sound that could be remotely linked to him getting hurt would cause Bulma to come running. But this time, there was nothing. Vegeta pushed himself up, and began running through the house, shouting her name, checking every room of the huge mansion. When he had finally gotten to the last one, he saw that it was his. He could smell her perfume, it seemed to linger here as if waiting for him. He walked in slowly.

"Bulma?"

No answer. He did not turn on the light. The sun was coming up already, and his saijin eyes were far better than any human's. Humans. How had he come to love one so much, how had it happened that he could feel such loss when one weak little Earthling was not around? He didn't know, and didn't care. He was tired of being proud, tired of being angry. Most of all, he was tired of being alone. He had never really thought about being alone. He had thought while he was with Friesa he would like to be left alone after all the shit he had gone through under his command. Now that he had it though, he realized that he was utterly alone. Even with Nappa he had had some kind of company. He had never been left totally alone before. 

"Bulma!"

He couldn't get her smile out of his mind, he was still smelling her perfume, still thinking of his time with her. He knew he wouldn't be able to be like Goku and just settle down, he would always be proud and arrogant, but he knew that Bulma would put up with it, and that even though she got mad at him, those were some of the things she loved about him. 

Vegeta, almighty prince of saijins sat on the floor of his room, smelling the perfume of his lover, ready to give up on everything.

Bulma knocked on the door of her cousins' house. A woman a little taller than herself with short curly blue hair answered. 

"Hi Bulma! What a surprise! Come on in!" she said. 

Bulma followed her cousin into the lavishly decorated house. "Alright. Give. Tell me what's wrong this instant" her cousin said. Bulma sighed.

"Well, Janyce, you know how I invited that man to live at Capsule Corp after Goku beat Friesa?" she asked. "Yes, the one that tried taking over the world before. Did he hurt you?" Janyce asked. She scanned Bulma to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her. "Yes and no. It hurts because I love him and I am going to have his baby, and I saw him fly away after I told him so. I waited all night, and he didn't come back. Can I stay here for awhile?" Bulma said all in a rush. "Of coarse you can stay here! But what about your stuff? How are you going to get it?" Janyce asked. She led Bulma to one of the guest rooms and started to get her settled in. "Goku's going to bring it here later. I have to call Chichi and tell her your address in a few days" Bulma said. 

A few days later, Vegeta was standing at the edge of the cliff where he had once seen Bulma. He had stayed in the house because he had nowhere else to go, and because he thought that maybe Bulma would come back. She hadn't, and he couldn't find anything to do with himself. He left the radio on almost constantly because he couldn't stand the silence. He refused to go and visit with Goku even though he had called and invited Vegeta over. 

Vegeta noticed a sign someone had put up near the edge of the cliff. It was written badly, but he could still read it. It said, "Faith Hill. Whenever you are feeling low, just have a little faith…" the rest was unintelligible. He had a pretty good idea what the rest was, though. He knew it was easy for humans, most of them couldn't fly, so they could just let themselves go.

He stood up and looked over the edge. Dark waves crashed against the rocks far below. He closed his eyes. What was it like to just fall? What was it like to feel the wind in your hair and underneath you, pushing against you, yet not strong enough to push you back? He though of Bulma. He had thought of little else since that day. He opened his eyes and took one last look at Capsule Corp.

"Bulma…" he whispered as he jumped up and out, not powering up but pushing his level as far down as it would go. He wasn't afraid. He felt the wind beneath his body, not too much different from when he was flying except that this wind was beneath him. He felt something hot on his cheeks, and he put his hands to his face.

For the second time in his life, the Prince of Saijins was crying.

Bulma sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She was waiting to see the doctor so she would know what to do throughout her pregnancy. She sighed and put her hand on her abdomen. She wasn't showing yet, but she still had the dizziness and morning sickness. If Vegeta had been here…

The thought of Vegeta brought fresh tears to her eyes. Vegeta. She loved him so much, but he had left. Why? Why hadn't she waited and seen? Because he was right. She was a weak human woman that was terrified that the father of her child would tell her that he didn't love her at all. 

Just then the electric doors slid open and paramedics pushing a gurney between them rushed by. Bulma watched dully until she saw the swatch of spikey black hair…

"Vegeta!" she screamed and ran after the paramedics. 

She finally caught up to them outside of a room where they were trying to patch the saijin up as best they could. He was covered from head to toe with nasty gashes and bruises. He was also soaking wet. Bulma wondered what he could have been doing to get do messed up like that. It made no sense. She vaguely remembered a childhood friend that had had almost the same injuries, but that was after he had taken… " A leap of faith!" she said out loud. She jumped a little when she said that last part aloud. One of the paramedics came out of the room.

"How is he?" she asked anxiously.

"Are youhis family?" he asked. "No, but I'm the closest thing he's got" she said. "He's fine, amazingly. He hit the rick under Faith Hill pretty hard. He should've died. Don't know why he didn't. They should really block that damned hill off. Too many people hurt…" the paramedic said. Bulma was so glad that Vegeta was alive, and likely to remain so that before she knew it, she had begun hugging the man. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that… well…" she said, stepping away from him. "No problem. Us paramedics are hug-compatible. You can go in now" he said as the other paramedics filed out of the room. He had barely finished speaking when Bulma was in the room by Vegeta's side.

"Oh you stupid, stupid saijin! What would make you do such a crazy thing?!" she said. She sat on the bed next to him, barely able to see his face for all the tears running down her face. She was so happy to see him, yet it broke her heart to see him like this. "Oh, Vegeta. I love you so much, if only knew…" she said. She placed a kiss on his forehead much as she had done when he was injured before and just sat there, unsure of what to do. Finally, she got up and went to the phone in the room. She called her cousin and told her that there was an emergency. After assuring her that it wasn't the baby, her cousin hung up on her to rush to the hospital. Bulma sat in a chair next to Vegeta. "Sleep well, my Prince. I'm going to take care of you now…"

Vegeta was dreaming that he was back in Capsule Corp the night he had tried to find Bulma. He walked into his room and called her. This time there was an answer. "I'm here, Vegeta. What do you want?" the voice said. It was female, but not Bulma's. "What have you done with Bulma?" he demanded. A woman stepped out of the darkness, short curly hair brushing her cheeks. She didn't say anything, but pointed to a dark corner of his room. It lit up and he saw Bulma there, tied to a pole, her midsection torn open and blood pooled around her feet. She lifted her head and whispered his name. "Vegeta…" He ran to her, but it was too late, he was always too late. She was gone and he hadn't been able to save her. The brown haired woman walked towards him, reaching to take Bulma away from him.

"NO!" he roared and sat up in his bed.

Bulma, who was sleeping by his bed, woke with a start. "No what?' she asked. He looked over at her. "Bulma? You're real? Here? When? How long?" he asked, starting to remember his time on Faith Hill. "Yes it's me. I'm real, and I was here since they brought you. You've been unconscious for about three days. My cousin was the one that brought me clothes and helped out with work. How are you feeling?" she asked. Vegeta just sighed and put his hand on her cheek. When Janyce walked into the room, he thought he was still dreaming. "You! I saw you in my dream! You killed Bulma and were trying to take her away from me!" he accused. Janyce laughed at him. "Don't be silly. Who do you think kept your silly Bulma alive for three days? She wouldn't leave your side to eat, sleep, and sometimes to got to the bathroom. Three whole days. It was only a dream, okay?" she said. She set a platter of food (not from the hospital) down in front of Bulma. "Eat. You're pregnant now, so you need to at least feed that other little mouth" she said. She turned to Vegeta. "You hungry too?" she asked. He nodded. She went to the door and looked both ways in the hall. She closed the door and then went back to the bed. She reached into her pocket and produced a tiny object. When Vegeta looked closer, he found that it was one of Bulma's special saijin food capsules. Bulma also noticed and asked her cousin where she got it. "I went to Capsule Corp while you were asleep. I figured I should grab something for both of you since hospital food is so bad" she said. She gave the capsule to Vegeta, and in no time he was chowing down on the food in front of him. Bulma and Janyce both stifled laughter as the great saijin prince displayed the table manners of Goku.

Janyce went home a little later to pack all of Bulma's things. Vegeta still lay in bed, not yet fully recovered. Bulma was looking out the window, one of the few times she had left Vegeta's side. "What put the notion into your thick saijin skull to jump off Faith Hill like that? You could have been killed! Do you know what that would have done to me?!" she asked. She turned to him and looked at him sternly. She folded her arms over her chest like he did so many times. Vegeta almost laughed. She looked so cute. Instead of laughing, he said, "I did it because… I thought that I… would never… never see…" he stumbled over the words. He had said it to that fool Kakarot, why couldn't he say it to the one he loved? Bulma walked over to him and sat next to him on the bed. She held his hand and looked at him encouragingly. "Bulma, I thought… I thought I lost you. I… I… I love you" he said. The words felt strange in his mouth, he'd never used any words that weren't geared towards hate and violence. "Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma said. She threw her arms around him and hugged him, hitting a few bruises when she did. He flinched a little, and when she pulled back because of it she said, "Guess I'm not so weak after all, huh?" "Huh, that's only because I'm already hurt and not expecting it. You, woman, will never destroy me!" he said playfully. "Oh yeah? We'll just see about that!" she said and hit him with a pillow. Vegeta knew she was playing, but even in play he had to be the winner. He grabbed a pillow of his own and hit her back, but softly so as not to harm her or the baby.

Down the hall, the receptionist could hear the laughter of a very happy saijin and his lover.

End part six. Hope you liked it!


End file.
